Cas and Sam get a Surprise
by LivexLaughxLoveSupernatural
Summary: AU: Cas Sam Dean And Gabriel are all human and go to Disneyland for a day of fun and an end surprise that will make your heart melt. FLUFF :3


**AN: This is for Amber89107. I did the best I could with a happily ever after. I really hope you like it**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charters from Supernatural. The only thing that is mine in this is the actual story itself. I also don't own anything from Disneyland.**

Castiel sighed pushing his glasses up his nose, watching Sam pace the small sitting room for the billionth time "You need to relax Sam. Gabe will be back in an hour."

"You don't understand Cas… Tomorrow is going to be our 4th year together and…" Sam pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened the small box and handed it over, a silver band shone back at Castiel, a single diamond in the middle of the band, and the word FOREVER etched around it.

"Wow Sam… how are you going to ask him?" Castiel asked in awe, feeling a small pang of jealousy. He and Dean had been together for 7 years now going on 8 next month.

"I'm going to ask him when we all go to Disneyland tomorrow. The exact spot we met actually." Sam said biting his lip.

Cas stood up putting his book and reading glasses down, "He will love it." He pulled Sam into a hug. "And I know I'm not our parents, I'm not even the oldest but you have my blessing Sam. You make Gabriel so happy I wouldn't want anyone else for him."

"Thank you Cas." Sam said then jumped about 5 feet in the air when the door opened and Dean's and Gabriel's voices carried up to them from downstairs.

"Come on." Cas said handing Sam back his box.

"What you guys doing?" Dean asked opening the door.

"Just reading." Cas replied quickly and walked forward barring himself in Dean's arms.

Gabriel came bouncing in the room, his usual sucker in his mouth, "Hey baby." Gabriel said jumping into Sam's arms.

"You ready for tomorrow baby?" Dean asked

"Yea." Cas replied kissing Dean's cheek.

"Hey Cas, you mind if I spend the night here?" Sam asked.

"I don't care; how many times you and Gabe have kept me up with your incessant wild crazy sex I have no clue why you're asking me." Cas replied smiling.

Sam awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean myself and you here and Gabe with Dean."

"Um.. Yea sure. If you don't mind me watching the next episode of the complete video biography on Richard Nixon; there is three weeks left and I really wanna finish it." Cas said excitedly.

Sam laughed, "Yea ill watch it with you. So we will meet you two at Disneyland around 1?" Sam asked Dean.

"See you both around 1." Dean said pulling Cas into a swift hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Yea see ya babes." Gabe said kissing Sam then jumping down.

"Bye!" Both Sam and Cas called as the boys left the house.

A few hours later Sam and Cas were sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets, with their own bowls of popcorn, munching away. Both were enwrapped in the show.

"So you don't seem so nervous about tomorrow now." Cas commented on a commercial break through a mouth full of popcorn.

"what you said to me about Gabe," Sam said swallowing a huge smile on his face, "Made me more confident. And considering without you and Dean bringing us both together at Disneyland on your third year anniversary we would have never met." Cas nodded and both grew silent as the show came back, but Cas wasn't paying as much attention as he was before. What Sam had said was true. Both men lived in there small town but were in completely different circle of friends. Cas was desperate to find his brother at least a date and Sam had just broken up with Ruby so Dean and he decided to try it. They had been going strong since.

The show ended about 11 and Sam was already passed out on the couch. Covering him as best as he could Cas retired to his own room.

In what felt like minutes Sam was shaking him awake his hair sticking up at strange angles, "Come on Cas we gotta get going. It's a 5 hour drive and I want to actually be able to ride some rides without Gabe whining that the line is too long or yanking me on to the Manahorn for the billionth time."

Cas looked over to his clock and it shown 3:00Am "I'm guessing you want to get there at opening?" Cas asked rubbing his eyes.

Sam smiled somewhat guiltily, "If you don't mind."

"Yea let me get in the shower and then I'll be ready. Make some coffee won't you?" Cas asked.

"Already made." Sam said proudly holding out a coffee cup to Cas.

"Thanks."Cas yawned and drank his black coffee. Stumbling to the bathroom he took his shower. Feeling slightly more awake now, Cas attempted to make his hair go down but per usual it stuck up in all directions. Pulling his pirate mickey ears on Cas emerged from his bathroom seeing Sam waiting on the couch and ready.

"Let's go." Cas said picking up his new cup of coffee from the side table. The car ride was enjoyable with Sam. They tended to have the same taste in music, and always had something or another to talk about. They even took turns driving which was a rarity for Cas. If he had gone with his brother he would be snoring the whole way there or Dean would be driving because he refused to go in anything but his Impala and he very seldom let anyone else drive his baby.

They got to Disneyland half an hour after opening and they both had an enjoyable 7 hours exploring, riding the rides and shopping.

"So how are you going to ask Gabriel to marry you if California is closed?" Cas asked still somewhat sad that it was closed. Sam and Gabriel had met each other at Tower of terror.

Sam rubbed his neck and suddenly became bright red rubbing the back of his neck, "Don't worry Cas I can improvise."

"Where are we supposed to meet anyway?" Cas asked looking down at his watch and realizing they had 5minutes before they had to meet the boys.

"we are meeting in front of California." Sam said and took the lead.

As they got to the front of California, two people dressed up as Bell and the beast holding a sign that said in huge letters CASTIEL NOVIAK.

"What is this?" Castiel asked Sam but with a big smile on his face Sam shook his head no and motioned for Cas to step forward.

"I'm Castiel." Cas said quietly to Bell.

She curtsied, "So I heard that my movie was your favorite?" Cas nodded mutely

"Well would you like to come into California with me?" Bell asked holding her arm out to Cas.

"Yes." Cas squeaked taking her arm and walking into California but it wasn't what California adventure usually looked like the main walkway was full of pictures of Cas and Dean.

"Sam what's going on?" Cas asked again though by now he knew what was going on but he didn't know if he wanted to believe it or not. Princess Rapunzel and Princess Aurora were the next princesses waiting for him.

Rapunzel stepped forward, "Prince Castiel?"

Cas felt himself chuckle almost in disbelief, "Yes?

"Prince Sam?" Aurora said.

"Right here." Sam replied. Cas turned to look in disbelief at Sam but he was holding a video camera focused on Cas.

"Follow us." They said together. They walked into what is usually a shop to sell shirts but was a makeshift tux shop.

"Gotta look the best for your prince Charming's." Aurora said walking forward with two tux's.

"Am I dreaming?" Cas asked as the two princesses walked out of the room so the two men could change.  
"I'm happy to tell you no Cas. Dean planned this all out for you. Enjoy it." Sam replied getting dressed. Cas felt like crying.

"Are you two ready?" Rapunzel's voice called.

"Yes!" Cas exclaimed. She stepped back in and motioned for both of them to follow them out. The next street was in sections which was un-mistakably memorable dates Dean and Cas had been on. The further they walked the more and more Cas felt like he was going to cry. He was able to hold it together until he saw Dean holding a handful of Lilly's and a huge smile on his face.

"Don't cry baby." Dean begged as Cas finally reached him.

"This is so unbelievable Dean." Cas said leaning forward and kissing Dean.

"Only the best for my baby. Cas we have been though 7 incredible years together. You make me the happiest man on this planet and have completed my life. I love watching your nerdy history shows with you and I love that you don't mind that I don't let anyone one really drive my baby. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me." Dean handed Cas the flowers, reached over to Sam and took the satin box from him, "Castiel Noviak will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes." Cas said tears streaming down his face as Dean slid on the ring that Sam had shown him earlier onto his finger.

"Now hand over that camera over Sam there is a surprise for both of you. Ill meet you over there babe." Dean took the camera and took off.

"This way." Aurora called.

Frowning both men walked over to the tower of terror where Gabriel stood beaming.

He held what was obviously one chocolate rose. Sam laughed.

"What?" Cas asked looking over to Sam.

"This was all supposed to be for you. Gabe made it about me too." Sam said and without warning he took off towards Gabriel who was already kneeling a ring in one hand the rose in the other.

"Yes." Sam said before Gabriel even got the words out.

"You didn't even let me ask." Gabriel grumbled.

"Gabe the rose says it all." Sam sighed kneeling down by him and kissing him.

"No offence but how does a rose say it all?" Cas asked finally catching up.

"This is the one thing that we both loved and Gabe said the next time we shared this…. But we aren't getting married." Sam said now puzzled.

"Yes we are." Dean said emerging from bugs land, "That is if you will marry me today."

Cas smiled kissing Dean, "Yes."

"What do you say Sam?" Dean asked turning to face them

"Yes." Sam said and with that Gabriel and Dean led Cas and Sam into bugs land. It looked beautiful. You couldn't even tell it was a child's dream play place. It looked perfect to Cas.

All sorts of family and friends were all clearing from their seats as all four men walked down the aisle. The wedding was short and sweet and Cas knew he wouldn't have this day any different. He loved that Dean had planned this out for him he loved every bit of this. He had gotten his happily ever after.


End file.
